Blissful Mornings
by StrawberryBananas
Summary: In the morning she was beautiful. In the night she was alluring.


**A/N: I was just sitting around and decided I wanted to write a NejiTen fic. Afterall, they are my favorite couple, and they're totally cute. : ) And yes, the italics are significant. They are moments from the night before.**

* * *

He was encased in a cocoon of delightful warmth, too content and comfortable to even move. But the light of the sun's rays floated by behind his eyelids, and he groggily lifted them to reveal drowsy opaque eyes.

The first sight he was met with was the rich waves of chocolate hair, and the rare Hyuuga smile slightly turned up his lips, the memories of last night playing in his mind.

_The way she innocently twirled with her hair as she sauntered toward him made him smirk, and he eagerly awaited her from the bed. It should have been impossible for her to play the innocent act when she was wearing those blood red undergarments and flaunting her perfect assets like that, but she did it somehow. And he was enjoying it._

The young woman who was still fast asleep next to him seemed to radiate in the pale golden sunlight that streamed through the curtained window. The light danced off her face in just a way that it accentuated the adorable upturn of her nose and glorious slope of her neck. She was serene and so breathtakingly beautiful. Last night hadn't been much different.

_Hooking her thumbs onto the top of her lacy panties, she abandoned her good girl performance and tauntingly pulled them down slightly to reveal a sliver of skin that made Neji's mouth dry. Silhouetted against the silvery glare of the moon behind her, he was sure he'd never seen a creature so ethereally beautiful._

An incoherent sigh passed between plump pink lips, the barely audible action sending a pleasurable tingle down the long haired man's spine.

_She watched him through hooded cinnamon eyes, and when she was within arms reach he pulled her onto his lap. With both legs settled comfortably on either side of his waist, she moved to press her mouth to his, but he veered away and began suckling gently at the supple skin of her shoulder. His name escaped breathily from her, as well as a soft shudder when he began to trace a wide circle on her hip._

Her lips parted slightly, and he watched with great intrigue as she unconsciously darted a pink tongue out to lick them. Propping himself up on an elbow, he peered over her shoulder to watch more closely.

_Trailing butterfly kisses along his strong jaw, she managed to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Their lips immediately parted, and Neji jumped at the chance to shove his tongue into the warm cavern that was her mouth. Stroking the appendage against her own, he managed to coerce a shaky moan from her that in turn forced out one of his own. Teeth scraping and lips moving in unison, she raised herself higher on her knees so she was leaning over him slightly. Falling back slowly, he now lay fully on the bed, and her hair fell forward and shielded them like a curtain._

Mumbling softly, she shifted and turned so that she was facing him. The thin duvet slipped from her body and pooled at her waist, revealing the lacy red bra she had worn last night. Red had always looked the best on her, giving her tanned skin a gentle glow.

_His hands, which were once tangled in her silky tresses, traveled down her neck and along the smooth contours of her back until they finally reached the fabric of her bra. Nimble fingers were just about to undo the clasp when she sat back suddenly on his growing erection, a sexy smile playing at her lips. He groaned and tossed his head back when she ground against him, the friction sending bolts of hot lightning through the length of his body and through hers as well._

She really was a damn tease, but after the things she did to him there was no room for complaining. Her skin looked so soft and alluring, he couldn't help but run a calloused hand down the length of her arm and along the curve of her waist.

_Halting her painfully pleasurable ministrations, she hovered above him again and started trailing hot, open mouthed kisses along his already naked muscular chest, pausing shortly to flick his nipple with her tongue. Holding back moans, his hands slid up her thighs, enjoying the silken feel of them. The higher he went, the quicker her breathing became, and he smirked to himself. Massaging the skin with skilled hands, he let them travel high enough so his thumb brushed the fabric that covered her core, and she cried out, her back arching._

She shuddered subconsciously, and he smirked at the fact that he had such a powerful affect on her even when she wasn't aware of it. His hand met the beginning of her underwear, and he traced the edge of them lightly.

_He flipped her over so suddenly, she wasn't even aware of it until her back hit the bed, and her bra was unclasped and tossed aside just as quickly. She was still in awe of his skills. A boyish and mischievous grin drew back his mouth, and he buried his face in the valley of her breasts, one hand floating down to dip beneath her underwear and trace along the skin there. He was so close to the prize, and she released a soft whimper. _

"_N..Neji," she gasped. _

"_Hm?" he responded aloofly._

_She opened her mouth to say something but a cry came in the place of words when he unexpectedly plunged a finger into her. Euphoria grabbed a hold of her, and waves of pleasure built and rolled in her stomach as he continued to add more digits._

He felt himself harden at the playing of last night's events in his mind. Tenten was also beginning to stir, but she lapsed back into tranquility when he stopped his actions. Silver eyes traveled to her face, and his gaze softened slightly. Dark eyelashes rested against bronze skin, and perfectly defined cheekbones gave her entire face a look of elegance and sophistication. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

_The brown haired kunoichi released a frustrated groan when her lover withdrew his fingers from her. The tension and build up in her stomach was tight and painful, and her nether region burned and throbbed for attention. Wanting to wipe the mocking smirk off his face, she grabbed his head with both hands and pulled his lips to hers for a very engaged and wild kiss. _

_Her leg was running up the length of his slowly, and he groaned into the kiss when she brought her knee up to rub against his member. He began kissing her harder as she applied more pressure, and sharp, pleasurable waves and bolts rang throughout his being. He reopened his eyes to stare intently at the woman beneath him, who was shooting him a dazzling smile. _

His hand moved up to her face now, cupping her cheek in his large palm, chest rising in delight as she opened her captivating almond shaped eyes to stare at him with half lidded eyes, and he immediately lost himself in them.

_Then, he was on his back again, and she immediately began removing his pants and boxers. The sudden coolness of the night air on his throbbing member produced a whisper of a moan at the back of his throat, and she straddled him once more._

_Ever so slowly, she lowered herself onto him, just enough so that the tip of his erection was separating her folds. Smiling devilishly at him, she remained in that position and raked her nails along his abs, eliciting a shudder from the mighty Hyuuga. She loved being with such a handsome man. His expressions and sounds were so masculinely beautiful, that she couldn't help but stare._

_He growled when she squeezed him, and his eyes shot open, his smoldering gaze settling on her face. Her eyes always looked so playful and light, but he wanted them to be glazed over, scrunched up in wild pleasure while she screamed his name._

_While she was so busy staring, he took the opportunity to grab her hips and forcefully guide her fully onto him. She gasped at the sudden strike of pleasure in her stomach, and Neji decided he's had enough time on the bottom. He liked control, so did she, yet they'd never once had a problem with it. _

_As he positioned himself at her entrance, their eyes locked, the powerful connection they shared fueling his need for her. And he plunged into her, hitting her deep and hard. She rocked her hips along with his steady pace, crying out with every deep thrust._

_Her graceful hands settled on his strong shoulders, and one of his hands slipped underneath her to grasp her shoulder, and the other placed itself on her hip. The sweltering bliss that surrounded them rolled off their bodies in waves, and harsh breathing and moans filled the atmosphere. She begged him to go harder and faster, and he complied without hesitation._

_Finally, her back arched and a strangled cry tore itself from her throat, and his deep moan soon followed as they succumbed to the mind blowing pleasure. Bright spots danced behind her eyelids, and the ecstasy exploded in them with world shattering force. _

Tenten blinked, eyes adjusting the burst of bright light in her world. A blissful smile danced at her lips when her eyes met Neji's, and he gently brushed back a strand of hair from her face. She buried her face in his chest, inhaling his intoxicating aroma.

"Someone's got roaming hands," she mumbled against him, and he suppressed a shudder at the movement of her lips on his bare skin.

Once again, the rare Hyuuga smile tugged at his lips as he gently stroked her hair. "Morning, Love."

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I'm done and I'm freaking tired! For some reason that took me long, probably because I was too busy watching Ryan Gosling on The Notebook. He is one very fine man. Lol. And that movie made me cry a river. Well, hope it was to your liking.**


End file.
